A Diamond's Winter
by SilverSlender
Summary: Thousands of years ago, the third Diamond on Homeworld was made. Now that a new trio has been established, what will this mean for not only Homeworld, but Earth as well?


**_Earth, Almost 6,000 years ago. The final battle._**

As the gem gazed back over the ruined battlefield, she couldn't do anything but sigh. Not only were the Crystal Gems winning, they were conquering. The scattered Homeworld force had dissolved, with only a few fights breaking out across the wide expanse of earth. Garnet was holding off two different Homeworld gems at the same time, her gauntlets barely visible as she lashed out at both gems at once. Rose Quartz could be seen in the middle of the fight, her sword gleaming with a fierce light as she commanded her forces to pursue the retreating gems, though her warriors hardly needed prompting, Pearl standing at her usual place by her side. Though their numbers were significantly smaller than the brunt of the Homeworld army, they were elated, and nothing seemed to quell their newfound intensity.

A piercing pain, nerve-rackingly close to her gem, made the defeated warrior turn back to the situation at hand. She was lying about a mile away from the battle, though she was in more danger than any of the gems in the thick of the fighting. A very large, and very menacing creature loomed over her, something that could only be described as a dragon. The golden scaled beast was staring down at her with shield sized eyes, translucent fangs bared in a vicious snarl. Its right foot was pressed against the gem's body, completely covering her with its massive girth, except for her neck and head. A second dragon, slightly smaller and shrouded in royal blue scales stood several paces away, watching the first with a wary expression. The pinned gem struggled weakly beneath the crushing pressure of the foot, but a warning growl quickly stilled her.

One of the tendrils of consciousness connected to the gem's mind flared painfully and a thundering voice drowned out any and all thoughts.

 **"** **Traitor! You really think that this will be enough to stop us? Do you really think you were ever that important? You are weak! You are nothing! YOU ARE NO BETTER THAN THE HUMANS!"** The voice roared, making even the blue dragon cringe. A loud explosion sounded in the background, making both beasts turn to stare out at its source. Whatever they saw must not have been appealing, as the larger dragon let out a frustrated growl deep in its throat. It glanced back at its companion and the two creatures seemed to exchange a silent conversation. With a stony expression, the yellow dragon drew its head back so that it rested against its chest. It opened its huge maw and shot its neck outwards, roaring so loudly that every figure on the battlefield flinched. Homeworld's warriors immediately broke away from their fights, and retreated out of the field of vision of the pinned gem.

The yellow dragon clamped its jaws shut and lowered its head to glare at its prey once again. Its tail lashed from side to side as it pondered the predicament with half closed eyes. After several painfully long moments, it bared its teeth in a malicious grin that would make even the toughest creature wish it were anywhere but in front of this magnificent beast.

 **"** **Very well. If you love this planet so much, then I will allow you to stay!"** The gem's face fell in horror. The Master's grin grew all the wider at her reaction, and the blue dragon's eyes widened.

 **"** **But, of course, we can't let you be a gem, now can we? After all, if you'll be staying on Earth… Why not be brought down to the human's level?"** The dragon laughed deep in its throat, a maniacal sound that made the ground shake in protest. It shifted so that its left foot was now pressed against the gem, its right poised just above her beaten frame. A yellow claw tapped the white gemstone set into the base of the warrior's neck, making it clink. The gem didn't even bother struggling, but glared at the dragon with undisguised malice, deep blue eyes glaring into the molten gold ones of the beast. The claw tapped against her gem again, and then once more. It was toying with her.

The blue dragon let out a soft sound somewhere in between a whine and a growl, and stared out across the battlefield, eyes widening slightly as the voice of Rose Quartz rang out across the empty space. The gem only heard a few words before her entire world condensed, and consisted only of the sparkling claws of the yellow dragon's right hand, which had been raised over her gemstone once again. With a delighted bugle, it slammed two glittering claws onto her exposed gem. The gem split with a resounding crack, making the gem underneath cry out, the sound of pure agony. Pain shot through her body, a feeling so profound that no words could recreate the event without becoming an understatement. The gem fell still after only a moment, her eyes staring at nothing. Completely and utterly defeated. She barely registered the dragon above her shrinking, shrinking, limbs contorting into a more familiar, human-like guise. Something shifted in her gemstone, though she could not think as to what. Then the horrible amber eyes filled her vision as the yellow gem bent down to lock eyes with the wounded warrior. Those piercing, hate-filled eyes seemed to leach more and more of whatever meager amount of strength she had left. Then they backed away, to be replaced by a thumb and forefinger gripping a shard of sparkling white.

"There. Quite a fitting form for a traitor, wouldn't you agree?"


End file.
